Megaman Legends
by Link Collins
Summary: It's a normal day for Megaman... untill everything goes strange.


MegaMan Legends

Chapter 1

"MegaMan," my radio gargled," MegaMan can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Roll!" I said.

"Good! For a second I thought the communication had gotten cut off!"

"Well, I'm at the last door," I said pushing the button to open it…. But it only rose about a foot! So, gripping the bottom of the door, I pushed it over my back and then shoved it back up the rest of the way.

Walking to the center of the room, I said "Roll! It's active! The reactor's still active! It's a big one too!"

"Good! Now we might be able to get some money," she said," Grab it and then get outta there! The reaverbots are starting to activate!"

"Roger!" Putting it into my backpack, I fled the room, putting on my Buster Gun as I left. As I exited the room the door slammed shut with a big _WHOMP_, causing me to jump, and, in turn, activating a reaverbot. I powered up my Buster Gun, took aim and shot it right in the eye! It then exploded.

Running through a series of tunnels, I found myself in an intersection. "Uhhhh, which way Roll?"

"To the left!" she shouted. Running left I saw three reaverbots waiting for me. After gunning them down I proceeded, only to find a dead end! A land slide had blocked me in!

"Roll! I've ran into a dead end! A land slide has caused me to get stuck!"

"Don't panic, "she said, witch surprisingly calmed me down" Just try out the drill arm attachment I built for you! It should be able to drill strait through that wall of rocks." Putting it on my right arm and powering it up, it started to spin. Once the green light came on, signaling that it was ready, I slammed it into the rocks. Sparks flew everywhere, but eventually the rocks fell down and I could continue.

"Roll," I said, "I found the boss door!"

"Good now I need you to…." The transmission ended by being cut off. However, none the less, I walked in and prepared myself for what was to come.

**Roll's POV**

"Darn it!" I yelled frustrated at the failing comm. "Gramps can you up the power on the radio for me? I've lost communication from MegaMan!"

"Sorry, Roll," he said," I'm a little busy with the engine right now!"

"We're having engine problems now?! CRAP! Data! Up the power on the radio while I help Gramps!"

"Okay! Okay-keh keh!" the monkey said.

**Chapter 2 MegaMan's POV**

"UGH!" I grunted, being slammed into a wall for the third time. "Alright! I've had enough!" Charging up my Buster Gun, I fired. Hitting him in the eye, causing him to shut down. Leaving the room and heading up the stairs, I went outside. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH," I sighed," glad to be out," Ummmm, what's that noise?" Turning I saw nothing else but the giant reaverbot I had just caused to shut down." B-back for more?" I stammered, slowly backing up, only to find that the end was there. Get it the end? Like the end of the buil- oh forget it. Then, I heard it. Engines rumbling. "See ya!" I teased jumping off the building and landing on the ship, the Flutter. Opening the door and climbing down into the bridge, I saw Roll preparing the ship for a mid-air takeoff.

"Hold on to your tails boys!" she said. Listening to her command, I held onto the ladder behind me. Entering warp-speed, the Flutter flew almost at light speed through the air. Once we had gotten away from the trouble, Roll told me about the engine problems she had had while I was in the ruins. After that we all got changed to eat. I got out of my armor because since Roll had upgraded it, I have broken 6 sets of silverware at meals.

"So," I said, "what's for dinner, Roll?"

"It's your favorite! Pizza!"

"Really?!" It's been awhile since we had that!"

"Yup! And I ever managed to find some pepperoni!"

"Well, you can't have pizza without pepperoni!"

**Chapter 3 Roll's POV**

I yawned. I had been piloting the Flutter for the past five hours. I was starting to get mad at MegaMan for not coming to relive me four hours ago like he said he would. I was about to go get him when….

"Roll! OHMIGOSH I'm so sorry! I meant to come but Data didn't wake me up and-"

"Hush! First of all you're gonna wake up Gramps! Second, it's okay! It was my fault to tell you to trust Data to wake you up. I should have fixed your alarm clock sooner!"

"Alarm clock?" he said.

"Never mind," I chuckled.

"Oh, uh, right! I'm supposed to take over now!"

"Okay," I said, "Goodnight MegaMan!"

"Goodnight, Roll!"

**Chapter 4 MegaMan's POV**

It was long past seven but I was still in bed! I finally awoke to realize that….. I wasn't supposed to be in bed. I was supposed to be flying the ship! I paused, listening…. Then I realized that the engines weren't on! We had landed! I got up, got dressed and explored the ship. Only to find that only Data was here, cowering the corner.

"Uhhhh, Data," I said," Are you okay?"

"AGHHHH! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! TAKE YOUR ARMOR AND GO!"

"Data," I said, trying to calm him down," It's just me!"

"I KNOW WHO IT IS," he yelled looking up at me with pure hatred," YOU TOOK THEM! YOU TOOK THEM ALL BUT ME! TAKE YOUR ARMOR AND GOOOOO!" I still didn't know what happened but one thing was for sure, I did NOT want to be spoken to! So I ran to my room, grabbed my backpack, and fled the Flutter, somewhat crying too. Something happened to my friends and my second best friend, Data, hated me! I was confused and scared at the same time. I ran until I could run no more. I came to a clearing with a ruin entrance in the middle. I was going to put on my armor when I fell unconscious to the ground from shock, fear, worry, and fatigue.

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh," I groaned, "What happened?" Looking around I slowly remembered what had happened. The others had disappeared and Data thought I had kidnapped them! Me of all people! But then there were the ruins over there. They looked more important than any other ruins that I've ever seen! And I say that because the entrance is highly decorated. I stood up taking off my backpack in the process. Unzipping it, it turned into a metal box. I pushed a petal on it causing it to open up. I put my feet on their designated spots, then, inserted my hand into the gauntlets, stood up, and extended my arms. The armor then slowly attached it to itself until I was finally wearing it. (If you want a good look at this, go to YouTube and search: Iron Man 2 Suitcase scene) I then put on my backpack, which had my Buster Gun attached, and went into the ruins. Pressing down on the elevator I went down into the main chamber.

"Alright, Roll,"I said,"What now? Roll?" Then remembering that she was missing, went with instinct. Turning toward a buzzing sound I found a large refractor, only to see that it was blocked. However, on examination, I discovered that it could be unlocked, but only with three key cards. Out of anger, I punched the key accepter as hard as I could. With a loud _POP_ and spark, the barrier went down. "Oh, well isn't that convenient?" Walking forward I was about to grab it when a trap door opened, causing me to plummet down into the depths of the ruins. I landed with excruciating force. I then blacked out.

**Chapter 6**

"Ugh unnnhnhnh….." I groaned. Looking around I collected my bearings, retrieved my backpack and Buster Gun, which had fallen off in the fall, and tested the Buster. Once I was convinced that all my stuff was in working order, I continued the only way I could, through a long well-lit tunnel. A few reaverbots came but they were no threat. I came across a large door."Now that is a big door." I said. Opening the door and walking in, it was slammed shut and I was slammed across the room from a blow to the head, going unconscious for the third time that day.

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up I was in a cage. My armor was gone. Along with my Buster Gun and backpack.

"Where I am I," I screamed," Where's Roll and Gramps?!"

"R-right here," a female voice stammered. I spun around.

"Roll! Boy am I glad to see you! And Barrel!"

"MegaMan" she stammered," this is not your world. The portal to yours will open in 3…2…1…0"_BAM_! A portal opened and she shoved me in.

"UMPH!" I grunted.

"There you are!"

"Huh?"

"What do ya mean 'huh'?! We've been lookin' all over for you!" She was red in the face. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh Roll it was awful it was… it was… I'll tell you at dinner.

_**R&amp;R for a second one and an explanation!**_


End file.
